


Erscheinung

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: 120-Minuten Sommerchallenge, Adsches POV, Community: 120_minuten, Episode: e017 Verschollen, Erlentrillich (Bird), M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adsche und Brakelmann begegnen einem besonderen Wesen, und Adsche hat eine Erkenntnis.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/142871.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Erscheinung

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommer-Challenge-Prompt: steht am Ende, da Spoiler  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Übernatürlich, Pre-Slash, Humor  
> Handlung: Adsche und Brakelmann begegnen einem besonderen Wesen, und Adsche hat eine Erkenntnis. (Adsches POV)  
> Länge: ~ 1.350 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 120 Minuten  
> A/N: Episodenbezug zu „Verschollen“, wobei man die Folge zum Verständnis nicht gesehen haben muß. Empfehlen kann man sie trotzdem :) Die Grundidee hierfür stammt ursprünglich von Rebecca – auch wenn das schon eine ganze Weile her ist …

***

„Heut Morgen hab‘ ich ihn wieder gesehen.“

„Wen?“

„Da saß er auf der Trauerweide kurz vorm Dorfteich, so ganz fröhlich und hat immer so –“

„Adsche!“

„Tarup! Tarup!“

„Adsche, jetzt hör endlich mit dem blöden Vogel auf! Den gibt es doch überhaupt nicht!“

„Gibt es wohl.“ Adsche sah beleidigt zur Seite, aber Brakelmann starrte ihn nur finster an. Beinahe wären sie zusammengestoßen, aber dann schob er die Mofa wieder ein bißchen weiter nach rechts. „Ich hab‘ ihn doch gesehen!“

„Und warum hat ihn sonst noch nie jemand gesehen?“ fragte Brakelmann, so wie jedesmal, wenn er dem Erlentrillich begegnet war. Dabei wußte er doch auch nicht, warum sich der Erlentrillich nur ihm zeigte. Das war eben so. Vielleicht sahen die anderen ja nicht so genau hin. Oder …

„Vielleicht können ja nur besondere Menschen den Erlentrillich sehen.“

„Ja, die, die ‘nen Vogel haben“, brummte Brakelmann, aber Adsche ignorierte das einfach. Wär‘ ja noch schöner, wenn er sich jedesmal von Brakelmanns schlechter Laune anstecken lassen würde. Nein, da mußte man drüberstehen.

„Vielleicht nur Menschen, die auch glauben, daß es so was Besonderes gibt.“

Brakelmann schnaubte.

„Wieso? Kann doch sein.“ Adsche grübelte eine Weile. „Einhörner können ja auch nicht alle Menschen sehen. Nur die, die noch nie … na du weißt schon.“

„Wo hast du das denn her?“

„Das weiß doch jeder.“

„Einhörner …“ Brakelmann tippte sich an die Stirn. „Erst komische Vögel, und jetzt willst du auch noch Einhörner sehen.“

Asche seufzte. Daß Brakelmann aber auch manchmal so schwer von Begriff war. „Ich kann ja nun kein Einhorn mehr sehen. Aber eben den Erlentrillich. Weil ich was Besonderes bin.“

„Besonders … mhm.“ Brakelmann verdrehte die Augen. „Außerdem ist das mit den Einhörnern so, daß man eine Jungfrau braucht, um sie zu fangen. Nicht um sie zu sehen.“

„Woher weißt du das denn jetzt schon wieder?“ fragte Adsche ehrlich erstaunt.

„Hab‘ ich irgendwo gelesen.“

Sie gingen schweigend weiter, während Adsche darüber nachdachten, ob es wohl Einhörner in Büttenwarder gab, und wenn ja, ob sich Erlentrilliche und Einhörner wohl gelegentlich trafen. Es mußte ja schon nicht so einfach sein, wenn so viele Menschen nicht glauben wollten, daß es einen gab. Obwohl er das starke Gefühl hatte, daß das dem Erlentrillich ziemlich egal war. Der Erlentrillich wußte ja, wer er war. Und eigentlich brauchte er auch gar niemanden sonst, der an ihn glaubte. Außer vielleicht eine Erlentrillichin natürlich. Aber das war ja was anderes. Ob das den Einhörnern genauso ging, wußte er nicht. Mit Einhörnern kannte er sich nicht so gut aus – alles was er über Einhörner wußte, hatte ihm als Kind Onkel Krischan erzählt. Aber er war nie einem begegnet – auch nicht vor Gerlinde.

„Und du meinst, ich kann immer noch ein Einhorn sehen?“

„Ja … Du kannst es nur nicht mehr anfassen, weil – Mensch Adsche, du machst mich noch ganz wirr im Kopf! Es gibt keine Einhörner! Und keine Erlentrilliche! Und wenn du sowas siehst, hast du vermutlich zu viel Köm getrunken!“

***

Es dämmerte schon, als sie auf dem Heimweg waren. Und weil sie schon so spät dran waren, nahmen sie die Abkürzung durch die Boddenbeeker Brache. Ein bißchen unheimlich war das ja schon, fand Adsche. Vor allem jetzt, wo es langsam dunkel wurde und der erste Nebel vom Boden aufstieg. Er rückte ein bißchen näher an Brakelmann ran. Seit sie sich hier mal verlaufen hatten, war ihm der Wald noch unheimlicher als früher. Obwohl es dann ja doch noch ganz nett gewesen war. Wie früher, wenn er bei Brakelmann übernachtet hatte, als sie noch Kinder waren.

„Sind wir noch richtig?“

„Klar sind wir noch richtig. Ich kenn‘ doch den Weg“, behauptete Brakelmann.

Das hatten sie damals auch gedacht. Adsche schluckte. Die Bäume sahen irgendwie viel finsterer aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten. Dabei wollten sie doch nur ein paar hundert Meter abschneiden, sie waren gar nicht wirklich tief in den Wald hineingegangen. Und da hinten – sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Freude – da wurde es jetzt auch wieder heller. Bestimmt würden sie gleich wieder hinaus ins offene … Er wurde immer langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. War das … „Brakelmann?“

Aber Brakelmann war gar nicht mehr neben ihm, sondern war weitergegangen, hin zu dem … Pferd. Ja, das sah fast genauso aus wie Frau Meyer damals. Adsche blinzelte. Nur viel weißer, irgendwie. So weiß, daß es fast ein bißchen leuchtete. Jedenfalls war es hier jetzt viel heller, und die Angst, die ihm vorhin noch im Nacken gesessen hatte, war plötzlich auch weg. Er fühlte sich ganz sicher. Und fröhlich. Wie heute Morgen mit dem Erlentrillich, weil er wußte, daß er gerade etwas Besonderes erlebte. Weil das Pferd nämlich nicht nur sehr weiß war, und leuchtete, sondern weil da auch noch was mehr dran war. Was so ein Pferd normalerweise nicht hatte. Und jetzt senkte es den Kopf, hin zu Brakelmann, der immer weiter gegangen war und direkt vor dem Einhorn stand. Und das Einhorn knabberte an Brakelmanns Schulter, genauso, wie Frau Meyer das damals oft getan hatte. Tiere mochten Brakelmann. Auch wenn der oft so brummig war, die Ziegen und Hühner und eben auch Frau Meyer hatte das nie gestört.

Ihn störte das ja auch nicht.

Er blinzelte noch einmal, weil Brakelmann jetzt den leuchtenden Hals berührte und leicht klopfte. Und das Einhorn schnaubte. Und als er noch einmal blinzelte, war es weg.

„Brakelmann?“ Er lief schnell weiter, zu Brakelmann, der wie festgewurzelt auf der kleinen Lichtung stand. Es war immer noch ein bißchen heller, und als er näher kam, sah er, daß das Licht von Brakelmann kam. „Brakelmann, geht’s dir gut?“ Er griff nach der Hand, die eben noch das Einhorn gestreichelt hatte, und die von Sekunde zu Sekunde wieder normaler aussah. Brakelmann drehte sich zu ihm um. 

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir?“ Jetzt, wo das Einhorn weg war und das Leuchten auch, war die Angst plötzlich wieder da. Vor allem weil Brakelmann so merkwürdig abwesend aussah. Aber dann schüttelte der andere seine Hand ab und sah wieder ganz so aus wie immer. Und über Brakelmanns Schulter konnte er jetzt auch sehen, daß sie am Waldrand waren, nur noch ein paar Meter von zuhause entfernt. Von Brakelmanns zuhause.

„Davon erzählst du niemandem was, Adsche!“ sagte Brakelmann. „Wir haben zu viel Köm getrunken und uns was eingebildet!“

„Aber –“

„Hirngespinste waren das!“ Brakelmann marschierte schnurstracks weiter und er folgte – was anderes blieb ihm ja nicht übrig. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, daß er besser nicht fragen sollte, warum sie denn dann beide dasselbe gesehen hatten, wenn es am Köm lag. Oder daß sie eigentlich gar nicht so viel getrunken hatten. Jedenfalls nicht mehr als sonst. Eher weniger, weil Shorty mal wieder seinen schlechten Tag gehabt und von den Deckeln angefangen hatte. Und dann fiel ihm noch was anderes auf, worüber er erst gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

„Du hast doch gesagt, Einhörner lassen sich nur von jemandem anfassen, der noch nie -“

„Es gibt keine Einhörner! Du bist duhn, und jetzt halt den Rand!“

Brakelmann drehte sich wieder um und stapfte weiter. Aber er hatte genau gesehen, daß der andere ganz rot angelaufen war. So wie sonst auch manchmal, wenn er wütend wurde und brüllte. Aber diesmal … da war das was anderes. Da war er sich sicher. Und er hatte Brakelmann das ja sowieso nie so wirklich geglaubt mit Gerlinde.

„Da hast du wohl recht, Brakelmann. Noch’n Absacker bei dir?“ Er hatte wieder aufgeschlossen, aber Brakelmann vermied es ihn anzusehen und brummte nur. „Auf einem Bein steht sich so schlecht.“

Brakelmann nickte.

Sie gingen weiter, während er überlegte, ob das jetzt hieß, daß Brakelmann nie … also, mit jemand anderem jedenfalls. Das war irgendwie … traurig. Er stellte die Mofa ab, während Brakelmann Ramona begrüßte und die Hühner halbherzig in die Scheune scheuchte. Wirklich traurig war das. Nicht, daß er jetzt so viel mehr erlebt hatte … aber er konnte sich wenigstens an was erinnern.

„Was’n los? Kommst du jetzt noch mit oder nicht?“

Adsche sah auf. Das Einhorn, das war für Brakelmann gekommen. Und so ein Einhorn, das erschien einem ja bestimmt nicht ohne Grund. Und vor allem nicht so, daß er das auch sehen konnte.

„Ich komm schon.“

Für schöne Erinnerungen war es schließlich nie zu spät.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> Sommer-Challenge-Prompt: Übernatürlich – Einhorn


End file.
